Doubtful
by My roses know how to Rawr
Summary: Scarlet doesn't believe someone as hot as Jacob could truly be interested in her, but she also knows nothing about imprinting. Can Jacob get her to believe the truth or will she always be so doubtful? rated m for later chapters.
1. Un

A/N: I know Jake's not really emo… but in my story he's into all the skinny jean, black yet colorful, screamo emo glory…!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters no matter how much I would like to (except for Scarlet, Makayla, and Hayley who I made up because they remind me of my friends… (At least Makayla and Hayley do…)) Everyone else belongs to SM.

PROLOGUE

Jacob's POV

"Guys…" I groaned, "Why?"

"Because," Quil laughed, "We want you to." The line in front of me moved forward a little bit. My friends had forced me into the line for the carnival's psychic. She was fake, of course, and I would end up wasting five bucks on some crap spewed from an old lady in a turban.

Finally, I was being ushered to a small round table. An orange table cloth covered most of it. A foggy glass ball sat on a small pink stand in the center of the table. I took a seat on the rickety chair and sighed. The old woman across from me smiled, a toothless grin, a beckoned to my hands. I rolled my eyes, but reached across the table and laid out my hands, palm up.

Dry fingers stroked the lines along my hands, her eyes glued to them. I waited patiently for her to finish. "You will meet your soul-mate soon enough, but she'll resist. It'll take some serious work on your part. Don't give up." I rolled my eyes and pulled my hands away, dropping a five in the plastic fish bowl on the ground by the table before leaving.

"So…?" Quil asked when I walked over to their table.

"A bunch of crap," I said, grabbing the two slices of pizza on Paul's plate. He glared at me, but I just shrugged, taking a bite.

"Don't you have a bet with Kay?" Paul asked, standing up and snatching the unbitten slice back.

I swallowed, "yeah, but I'm gonna win." I smiled.

"What's the bet about?" Jared asked, shoving the last bite of a burger into his mouth.

"If I don't finish some book before tomorrow then I have to go on a blind date with Sam's niece."

"Ooh…" Quil laughed.

"Very mature, Quil… Besides technically, I have to go to dinner with Sam and Emily and her family and then after, Kay wants me to take her to get ice cream or something to get to know her."

"What book do you have to read?" Jared asked.

"It's called, like, Eragon, or something."

"Uh-huh… and how far are you?" Embry smirked.

"The title page… and then I 'lost' it."

"Looks like you get to go on-"

"Nah… I'll just go look up the summary online somewhere tonight."

"Not if I tell Kay…" Paul's smile was sly. I glared at him.

CHAPTER ONE

Scarlet's POV

I grumbled under my breath as I began unpacking all of my boxes. First, my mom refused to let me go visit my old friend, then she said I had to unbury my dresses because she'd invited my uncle over for a fancy dinner.

If that wasn't bad enough, all the dresses I owned made me look like a mini-marshmallow stuffed into a straw. My phone beeped loudly from one of the boxes. I dug until I found it. I slid my finger along the screen, scrolling along the list. I tapped once on the missed call sign and waited while it dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Makayla, I was just calling you back." I continued sifting through a box of clothes, sorting them into piles.

"Oh. Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm still unpacking because my mom thinks I should wear a dress when Sam comes over…" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't… I called earlier to tell you that I've set you up on a date. He's coming to dinner with Sam and Emily and then, he'll take you to see a movie… or something." I could hear her smile.

"Wait… what? Who?" I was shocked.

"A, umm… friend of my boyfriend's."

"So you left L.A. two weeks before me, and you already have a boyfriend? I'm almost jealous."

"Don't be… I like playing matchmaker and someone in the pa- their group has to be good enough for you and if not, we'll move on to La Push High…"

"Why don't you play matchmaker with Hayley's feelings?"

"Because my twin is the one who set me up with Paul, duh."

I sighed, but let her continue ranting about why this would be good for me. I zoned out until she insisted she come over to help me dress and hung up.

Less than five minutes later, I heard a knock on the door downstairs. My father's footsteps rang as he walked to answer it, my mom following close behind. Excited voices as they all reunited.

Makayla and Hayley walked into my room a few seconds later. Their black hair had gotten longer and I marveled at it. The main difference between them was that Hayley had longer hair, but Makayla was taller. They both had the same eye color, ice blue, but Makayla wore contacts that made hers look a dark purple.

"Hey!" Hayley smiled as she hugged me. Makayla just got started digging through the clothes I'd unpacked before moving on to the boxes full of one's I hadn't. Larger footsteps echoed up the stairs and a moment later, two tall guys walked in. I shot a glance at Hayley who stood up and smiled.

"Scar… This is Quil and Paul. They're here because we did have a date planned, but Makayla, being Makayla, forgot all about it, so I thought they could give their opinions… I mean, they know what J- I mean, he likes."

One of them slid their arm around Hayley's waist while the other went over to the bare box mattress and stretched out, watching Makayla dig. They both kind of short and stocky and if it weren't for the different jaw shapes, cheekbones, and noses I could almost think they were brothers. They both had the same hazel eyes, dark hair, and russet skin.

I sat at my desk and started working on the homework my parents had collected for me since I was gonna miss my first week enrolled at La Push high. After a few minutes I waved Hayley over to help me since both her and Makayla were in Calculus as seniors while I was in Pre.

"Oh yeah… I don't get those problems either… don't worry Mr. Douglas doesn't even check them. He just tells us the answers and if you had trouble you can ask." I jumped. I hadn't realized one of the guys were behind me. He smiled, and I noticed a chip in one of his teeth.

"I don't think you've officially met," Hayley said, smiling. "This one is Quil," he pulled her against his side, making her giggle, "and that one," she pointed at the bed, "is Paul." I stood.

"I don't know what you did to her, Quil, but never before, in my life, have I heard Hayley giggle." I said, smirking.

Quil smiled again. I turned away, shaking my head as Hayley leaned up to kiss him. I walked over to the one thing I had unpacked. My stereo and CD collection… I dug until I found a mix CD I'd burned when Makayla and Hayley had still been living in L.A. with me. I slid the CD into my stereo and let the sounds of Jack Mannequin's 'Dark Blue' fill the background.

"Try that one, Kay." I heard Paul say from the bed.

"But, with what?" Makayla asked. I turned in time to see Paul shrug wordlessly. Quil disconnected from Hayley and walked to Makayla.

"I think he'll like that, but maybe just go with jeans…" He looked at me, "Maybe these…" He reached over and picked up my favorite skinny jeans. They were white, frayed almost completely down front of the legs, except for the calves which had slitted holes diagonal across it.

"Those won't look good with this top… too plain…but these…" Makayla yanked a different pair of skinny jeans from a box. They had vertical lines patterned across it. One vertical line was a 2-box thick section of black and white checkers, while the next line was completely black. The next was white with a thin black line down the center, and so on in a random black and white pattern.

"What about those?" Hayley asked, pointing to a pair of dark purple and black plaid skinny jeans.

"What about these?" I asked holding up a pair of pale blue old navy jeans that were faded on the thighs. "I don't want to dress up for no reason… It's not like I'll probably go on a second date… The only reason I'm going on this one is because I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer." I pointed a look at Makayla.

"And why won't you go on a second one? With my makeover techniques, he won't be able to stop staring." She said, smug.

I smirked and patted the sides of my stomach. "This tends to be a turn-off…" It wasn't that my stomach was that big… It's just that I was 9 pounds fatter than I should have been… And I couldn't lose the weight… I'd been trying for 3 years.

"You're not fat!" Makayla said, exasperated. We'd had this fight before.

"Don't you dare say 'You're just curvy' again." I glowered. "I'll accept chunky and fat as adjectives, but not curvy." Makayla sighed and sent a helpless look to Paul, who put his hands in the air, palms out. Quil did the same.

"Besides… It's not like you're giving me a makeover." I said. Makayla smiled slyly and I groaned.

"I brought your favorite colors of hair dye…" She grabbed a large tote bag and walked out the door. Hayley appeared at my side.

"We should get your makeup done first…" She said, tugging my arm.

When we got to the bathroom, Kay had set up a varied collection of makeup. Plus on the back of the counter, by the mirror were four brilliantly colored boxes of hair dye. One was electric green, one was turquoise, one was pitch black, and one was a mixed box of candy apple red and deep burgundy.

Two hours later, I was staring in the mirror, shocked. Naturally, my hair had been a deep ruby, but Makayla and Hayley had added burgundy dark lights and candy apple red high lights in the places that were still red. They'd added the turquoise and green streaks sparingly, but all of my bangs, the last half inch on the ends of my hair, and the first three inches on the crown of my head were black. I actually kinda liked it.

Makayla had put a deep purplish-red on my lips with black lip-liner. A black eyeliner had been applied thickly and on my lids was a dark purple eyeshadow that darkened as it rose, switching to black right above my eyes. All of it had spots of silver randomly in it, reminding me of a night sky. A dab of black mascara to help define my naturally dark lashes and a slight brush of foundation to lighten my normally red cheekbones to a pale pink finished the look.

"Oh my god… What have you done to me?" I asked. I'd only ever worn lip gloss, eyeliner and foundation, with the occasional concealor to cover up a zit.

"Fixed your few… problems… and brought out your better, ah, features." Makayla spoke. It was true; the makeup had brought out my moss green eyes, full lips, arched eyebrows, and high cheekbones. You couldn't tell that my nose looked too big, my eyes too far apart, my forehead a bit too large.

Back in my room, Paul had fallen asleep; Quil and Hayley were softly bickering over my wardrobe. I rolled my eyes. They had arranged multiple outfits, but when they saw me, they put all of them back and started again. Makayla joined them and pushed me away everytime I tried to help.

"Don't frown, Scar, you'll mess up your makeup." Hayley said over her shoulder before turning to look at whatever Quil held up. She swatted his shoulder, "she's not a whore, Quil… besides… you have no fashion sense, dog." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before turning to throw whatever outfit that'd been back into the closet. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back, I looked away. I sat at my desk looking out the window, waiting patiently for my hair to finish drying.

After a few minutes, Makayla yanked on my arm, pulling me out of the chair. "That one is fine… Just wait a second… Hayley, stay and babysit the puppies… I'll be right back."

She pulled me out to the hallway. "Puppies? Dog? What kind of nicknames are those?" I asked.

"Crap… Sorry, Hun… I forgot… You'll, umm, find out later…maybe."

Jacob's POV

"Why? Can't you say I'm sick or something?" I asked Sam, padding beside him in wolf form.

"Nope… Sorry you lost a bet, to Kay no less… You gotta go." He chuckled, a high pitched barking noise. I growled and ran to the edge of the woods, phasing. I tugged on my cut offs and ran back to the house. Billy was over at Sue's for the day. I got out my cell phone and sent a text to Quil.

U gotta at least tell me wat she looks like… While I waited for the answer, I put on BrokeNCYDE's 2 drunk 2 drive. I couldn't help singing along while I dug through my closet.

"Get krunk, get drunk, get fucked up. Put your hands in the air, that's what's up." I tugged a black muscle tee from its hanger. "Don't take this drink from me. I'll knock you to your knees and make you lick my penis up and down, up and down."

I walked to my dresser and went through the first drawer. "Up and down, back and forth, I'm making you my whore. Up and down, back and forth, girl you will be my whore." I threw a pair of blue and black plaid boxers onto the bed with the shirt.

"Girl, I'm too drunk to drive, will you take me home tonight? You can be my sugar dumpling, muffin baby, pumpkin pie." I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. "Just look into my eyes, do you really think I lie? Girl, I'm not kidding when I say I need a fucking ride!" I walked over to my iPod and switched to the next song on my playlist, BOTDF's Innocent High. I yanked off the cutoffs and threw them on the growing dirty clothes pile on the floor, most of it made of denim. I pulled on my boxers and jeans before my phone buzzed. It was Quil.

_Umm… she keeps sayin shes fat, but shes jus a lil chunky wit definit curves… kinda like Sierra from skool… shes def got a goth/emo thng goin on… red hair… wit wateva colrs K added... _I sighed and went to the bathroom, I rolled on some deodorant, thinking if I didn't I'd regret it later. I decided if I didn't go all out then Kay would kill me so I also added a hint of my chocolate axe cologne.

When I got back to the room my favorite part of BrokeNCYDE's song, schizophrenia, was coming up, "and I, and I, and I, and I, can feel the need break up inside of my veins." I crowed to the empty house. My phone buzzed again. It was a call.

"Ok, forget everything Quil told you because he's probably wrong… also remember to bring along your…" Something fumbled on the other end of the line, before Paul came on.

"Sorry dude… she took the phone and called you… Anyway…" He sounded sleepy.

"Uh-huh…"

"Tell him to wear a jacket!" Makayla screeched in the background.

"She's knows there's probably not going to be a second date… right?"

"That's what Scar said too…"

"Scar?"

"Sc-"

"Did you tell him her name? Paul! It's a blind date! Not a tell one of them everything and not the other date!" Makayla drowned him out.

"You know what she's hoping from this, right dude?" Paul asked.

"Uh-huh… I also know how very unlikely it is…"

"What's he saying, Paul?" Paul hung up. I chuckled, wondering how disappointed Makayla would be when nothing happened between me and 'Scar.'

I looked at the message from Quil again. It took me a second to bring up a picture of the girl of from school, Sierra. She had to have been slightly thicker around her waist then some other girls, but she made up for it with a nice ass and at least c-cups… I knew so for a fact because I'd dated, and slept with, her at least a month ago.

I tried to imagine a girl like that with red hair, probably streaked with dark blue and dark purple knowing Kay. A hazy image came to mind. A girl, a wide heart shaped face, lots of freckles… brown eyes… maybe hazel… wide shoulders for a girl, long arms… large hands, slender elegant fingers. A little larger the Sierra around the waist, with long slender legs… Pale skin… big feet…

I shook my head… if that's what she looked like, then there would be no second date, no matter how many bets I lost. (A/N: I'm sorry to all fiery, freckly redheads out there!) I yanked out my favorite jacket. It was white with ice blue and black rings randomly radiating out from the bleach character Toshiro Hitsugaya's face. I tugged the jacket over my arms and zipped up before checking my watch. It was 5:37… I walked out the door and got into the jeep I'd won in a bet with Edward's brother. I wouldn't accept their actual jeep cause of the smell, so I'd politely asked they buy one for me and they'd bought me a dark red jeep commander.

I started the jeep and drove quickly to Sam's house. Emily had heard about the bet and insisted that I drive. As soon as I pulled up Emily walked out of the house a basket in one hand, a tub of something that smelled delicious in the other.

Sam followed close behind her, two more tubs of food and a large paper bag. I smirked, "I thought they were cooking."

"Not enough if you and Sam are coming to dinner." Emily said, smiling. I shrugged. Emily climbed into the backseat with all the food while Sam climbed into shot gun.

"I'll make you a bet since I trust Makayla's instincts. If you do imprint on my niece, then you have to pay me ten bucks."

"If not?" I smirked, pulling out of their driveway.

"If not then, I'll have Paul cover your patrols tomorrow."

"From 6 p.m. to midnight, right?"

"Right."

"Deal." Paul was gonna freak because he had dawn patrol which meant from midnight to six a.m. I couldn't stop the chuckle that rose in my throat as I pushed in a mixed CD I'd had in the car for way too long. Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance started in the speakers along the sides of the car. I directed the car onto the main road, singing along with the song and looking at the cars I was passing. Sam pointed at the turnoff for me because I didn't see it and it was too loud for him to speak. I turned the radio down slightly. The song ended as we took the turnoff and Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte started playing.

We passed by Makayla, Hayley, Quil, and Paul on our way. Makayla smiled and Quil winked at Sam. Sam motioned to the right side of the road, pointing to a three-story house that was brick on the bottom two stories, but had an ugly green siding on the top floor, which looked to be about big enough for two rooms…maybe.

I pulled into the driveway and the door opened as the radio started blaring, "Everybody! Put up your hands," My gaze was drawn to the eyes peeking from behind a short guys shoulder, "say, 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!'"

I quickly turned off the jeep before digging around in my pocket. I pulled out a twenty and slapped it into Sam's awaiting palm, keeping my eyes locked on the girl.

Scarlet's POV

I ducked behind my dad's shoulder as the guy got out of the jeep. Sam and Emily were the first to reach the door. I took the chance to hug Emily, narrowly avoiding a large plastic tub before my mom could take it. My parents accepted the food and Emily handed me off to Sam after a peck on the cheek, following them to the kitchen. Sam hugged me tightly, spinning me in a circle like he'd done when I was little.

"I haven't seen you in forever… Scar! You're so tall!" Sam smiled before turning to the tall guy behind him. "Anyway… I'm sure you friends were happy to inform you about tonight… This," he gestured, "is Jacob."

I looked down at the floor, even though Makayla and Hayley had made my face look gorgeous, I was wearing a white shirt, it hugged my stomach tightly, but loosened around my chest. The neckline was a half inch below my collarbone, the fabric curving to show off my shoulders before disappearing under my arms.

Makayla had gone with the random vertically striped black and white skinny jeans and a pair of converse that would normally be plain white, but they'd been covered in see-through black lace where the color would normally be.

Sam chuckled and walked after Emily. Jacob took a step forward and shut the door behind him.

"So," I said, grasping for something else to say… well besides, "you must be the date that won't have a sequel…" Oh crap… I'd said that out loud. He looked slightly shocked, though I didn't know why. It was obvious this wasn't gonna work out.

It looked like Makayla had told him what to wear to seem like the kinda guy I like, but he looked like the kinda guy more comfortable in khaki shorts with a random T-shirt… The kinda guy that's a jock who likes to hang out with his friends at the mall and sports games…

I was into guys who could scream along to BOTDF, BrokeNCYDE, and Hollywood Undead not just because they had some 'bad words'… Who didn't want to be a rebel, because they thought it made them look badass. A guy who liked Black Veiled Brides, Good Charlotte, My Chemical Romance… my other bands… This guy wasn't one of those guys.

"Look, I don't know what Makayla did to rope you into this, but I know neither of us want this," Only a slight lie. He didn't… I wouldn't mind being with this hot guy for a few mere minutes. "How about we just say we had fun at whatever movie you're supposed to take me to and we just skip the whole thing, just say you liked it, but I'm a bitch or something… I don't care… I'm not gonna force anyone into something like this…" I turned away, not wanting to see the relief in his eyes. "You've been released from your… obligations."

"Come on, Scarlet!" My mom called. I walked toward the dining room. I took the empty chair beside Sam, not expecting it when Jacob took the seat beside me, when there was an empty chair on the other side of Emily.

My mom and dad asked Sam, Emily, and Jacob questions, keeping up a quiet conversation. Sam and Emily asked me a few questions too, though I answered in as little detail as possible. I picked at the spaghetti, not wanting to get sauce on my top.

I tugged my ipod from the skinny jeans pocket and tucked one bud into my ear, keeping the wire hidden by using my hair as a curtain. I placed the ipod on my thigh and hit play, keeping the volume low.

No one said anything else to me and I basically zoned out, writing and then erasing words by using the noodles and sauce against the white background. I was somewhat aware of Jacob doing the same beside me.

All of a sudden Evanescence wasn't in my ear anymore. Instead Heads Will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs started playing. I looked sharply to my left. Jacob sat there, holding my iPod in one hand, his plate in the other. I looked at the plate.

In noodles it said. _Y won't U go out with me again? I rolled my eyes and started shaping my noodles._

_Cause U were forced._

_By who?_

_K._

_Nu-uh._

_I'm so not having that argument_. He chuckled, reading my plate. I moved the noodles. _Besides… I'm not your type_. I spelled out quickly.

_And what is my type?_

_Idk… cheerleader? Athletic? And skinny._

_You're not fat._

_Liar._

Sam won't let me off that easy… I drove which means he'll know if we don't go somewhere…

"Scar, Hun… What are you two doing?" My mom asked. Sam smirked, I knew he'd been watching. I ignored my mom's question and gave Sam a questioning look. He nodded. I grumbled under my breath.

"Nothing, mom… I'm done with dinner." I stood, scooting my chair back. Sam, Emily and Jacob stood too.

"Why don't I help you clean up then, Mary?" Emily said to my mom, who nodded gratefully. Sam and my father walked to the study, talking about sports. Jacob grabbed my hand and led me to the front door.


	2. Deux

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin!

CHAPTER TWO

Scarlet's POV

Jacob led me to the red jeep outside, he held the door open for me. I climbed into the seat and rolled my eyes at his fake chivalry, probably as forced as this date. He climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the car. Before any sound could come out of the radio, he punched a few buttons.

"Hook up your ipod," he gestured at the iDock hooked into the car charger. He changed a few channels on the radio and I hit play. I started one of my favorite playlists. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City started playing.

He drove silently for a little while, humming along to some songs. I couldn't help it when I dozed off. The playlist was the one I always listened to when I went to bed.

When I woke up, Jacob was shaking my arm. He smiled at me and I blinked. "Where are we?" I asked, my voice still thick from sleep.

"Seattle… It's the closest theater." He helped me out of the jeep, and I wobbled slightly. Before I could fall, his arm slipped around my waist.

"Just because you're being forced into this doesn't mean you have to act like you're enjoying it." I said scathingly. He smile didn't budge. He pulled me alongside him to the front counter of a theater, before I could break his hold on my waist.

I didn't hear what tickets he ordered, but I did hear him order us both icees, a box of popcorn and some different boxes of candy.

"How do you know I'll like that stuff?" I asked, my hands on my hips, while the attendant got everything he wanted.

"Because everyone likes popcorn and icees… I just guessed about candy though… But I got a variety so you'll have to like some of it…" He smiled and gave the attendant a credit card. I gathered an icee and the box of popcorn while he grabbed everything else and pile it into his arms. He led the way to one of the theaters.

We sat down in the very back row, we had the room to ourselves. Commercials were showing on the screen, but the lights were still up. I took a sip of the icee. I handed him the popcorn and went through the pile of candy boxes. I liked the Junior Mints, the Skittles, the Reese Pieces, and the sour strips… The only thing I didn't like were the chocolate covered raisins.

The lights dimmed suddenly and the screen grew brighter. I popped a junior mint into my mouth as the beginning commercials started. I felt, more then saw his arm go around my shoulders.

"I don't know what Makayla said, but it's not nessacary for you to 'use all your moves' on me… It doesn't matter. After this, you can go back to chasing and sleeping with girls you like and I can go back to being forgotten." I whispered harshly at him. I knew he could hear me, but his arm stayed. I sighed and leaned forward, slightly, taking my weight off his arm.

He sighed, but didn't do anything else. I slurped more of the icee and leaned my elbows on my knees. As the movie came up on the screen, I smiled, I couldn't remember the name, but I knew it was supposed to be a horror. Rated R, I think. I knew why he'd chosen this… it was just to freak me out.

The movie had been a modern remix on the Wolfman. It was based, like, a century ago, so everyone had been wearing hoopskirts and fancy trousers. It'd had some very modern slang words involved, which meant the director was incompetent… or didn't care about accuracy.

There'd been a lot of fake blood, and guts, but that was ok. It was the ghosts I hadn't liked… Ghosts freaked me out… like really freaked me out. The Wolfman… I didn't mind, but the ghosts… I'd ended up cringing back into Jacob's shoulder more than I'd like to admit to.

After we filed out of the theater and dumped our trash, we slowly walked back out to the jeep. This had actually been kinda fun… but, like I said before, there probably wasn't gonna be a sequel. Jacob kept his hand around my waist, not letting me go.

"Why do you keep acting like you enjoying this?" I asked, looking up at him.

The slight smile on his face disappeared, "Why are you so insistent that I shouldn't?"

I glared at him. "Shouldn't keep acting? Because you're a good actor, and if I start believing you, I'll only be disappointed."

We'd reached the jeep, but before I could make a move to open the door, Jacob braced his hands against it on either side of my head. I turned to look at him, bracing myself on the cool metal of the car behind me.

He leaned down, eyelevel with me, our faces almost touching. "Oh," his lips brushed lightly against mine as he spoke, "you won't be disappointed."

I stiffened, "and what's that supposed to mean?" I didn't have to know the guy to know that his type had reputations.

I don't know what I'd expected as an answer, but I knew what I'd hoped the answer would be. I'd hoped he would lean forward, just slightly more, pressing his lips to mine, despite my questions and glares. But no. Instead he stood, pushing himself away from me and walking to the other side of the car. He unlocked his door and reached in, pressing the unlock button for me.

I swung my door open and grumbled as I climbed onto the seat. He turned up the music, probably hoping to either evade anymore questions or hoping that I'd fall asleep again.

I didn't fall asleep. Instead, I sat, my body turned toward the window, my arms crossed, and I would have scowled at my reflection if I hadn't known it would mess up my makeup and piss of Makayla… who'd probably come spend the night to 'see how things went.'

Occasionally, I'd peek over my shoulder to look at Jacob, but he'd always be watching the road, though sometimes I could see him glance at me in the window.

I hadn't realized how long the drive was. I'd thought it would be, like twenty minutes tops. Instead, I sat staring into the darkness for an awkwardly long length of time.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief as we turned onto my drive, but instead I grabbed the Nightmare Before Christmas bag that I'd brought with me. I loved the bag, personally, because it had Zero on it, his little red nose the only dot of color on the bag.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway I tried to open my door, but it wouldn't budge. He smiled wickedly when I looked accusingly at him. He got out of his side and walked around to open my door. He flipped a switch on the side of the door. It was the part that would be hidden when the door was closed. Child lock.

"What kind of car has child lock's on the front door?"

His smile grew into a grin. "A custom made one."

I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the car. I landed awkwardly on my ankle though, and ended up crying out and falling against Jacob. He wrapped his arm around my side, pulling me closer to him to help me stay steady.

The pain radiated up my leg. It didn't feel like any sprain I'd had before. I gritted my teeth and tried to put pressure on it. As soon as I shifted any weight onto it though, I ended up flinching back into Jacob's chest.

I didn't realize I was crying until Jacob wiped a stray tear from my cheek. He pulled me up against him and I gave in, curling into his arms, my head tucked neatly under his chin.

"You know… that's not what I meant…" He spoke quietly, letting me rest.

"Huh?" I tried to pull back and look up at him, but his hand stayed on my shoulder.

"At the theater, in the parking lot… I asked why you insisted I shouldn't and you thought I meant why I shouldn't keep acting… I was asking why I shouldn't be enjoying my time with you." As he spoke, his hand traced a lazy path up and down my spine.

I didn't know what to say. I blushed deeply; glad he couldn't see my face. I looked toward the house, and Jacob got the hint. He lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me to the house. He taped on the front door lightly with the toe of his boot.

My mom answered after a minute or two, meaning she hadn't been waiting for the door. She looked at the position I was in and shot a wary glance at Jacob.

"I think she may have fractured her ankle. She was jumping out of the jeep and landed awkwardly." Jacob answered my mom's unspoken question.

"Oh dear," she gasped audibly. She turned back into the house, "Frank!" I heard my father's footsteps followed by Sam's and Emily's. He peered around the corner of the hallway before fully entering the small entryway area.

Mom went over and told him what had happened. Sam and Emily listened, anxious. I didn't hear what they said; I was focused on the fact that after talking to my mom, Jacob's worried gaze had never left my face.

Before anyone could come to a decision, I coughed awkwardly in Jacob's direction and shifted my weight, slightly uncomfortable. His expression became confused. I sighed and whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, "I have to pee."

He chuckled, but walked into the house. My parents didn't notice. I told him where to go and he set me down carefully in front of the bathroom door. I hopped on one foot, closing the door behind me .

After I was done, I opened the door so I could talk to him as I washed my hands. He didn't say anything, which made the idea pointless. After I was done, he scooped me back up.

"You know - even if we don't have a second date - I might need you as crutch for a while if your right."

"I'll be anything you need me to be." He said. I thought he was joking, but I looked up into his eyes and saw he was completely serious.

When we entered the other room, my mom ushered us out to the mini-van, where Jacob reluctantly released me. I buckled into a seat and watched as Jacob walked back to his jeep and climbed into the driver's seat. I knew, since we hadn't exchanged numbers, he wouldn't contact me… He had no plans to…

I'd been right… He was a phenomenal actor… He'd actually managed to convince me, for a brief second, that'd he'd liked me.


	3. Trois

Disclaimer: It ain't mine!

Scarlet's POV

My mom and dad took me to the emergency room, though I didn't consider what I had an emergency. The ER wasn't that crowded, but I sat in those uncomfortable puke colored chairs for at least an hour, though it felt more like an hour and forty-five minutes.

I was lucky though, because I still had my bag with me, and it'd become a habit to habitually carry around the last two, latest, issues of Cosmopolitan magazine, which I got in the mail. The only reason I did were because of the makeup tips they occasionally had, tips I enjoyed reading though never planned on using.

I had started stocking up on them, the magazines, and had a whole box for them back at the house. I hadn't gotten this month's issue, though I hadn't read last month's yet. I slid the magazine out of my bag and flipped through the first few ads to the list of contents. I scanned the list, chose an article that looked interesting, and searched for the right page.

Finally, a short stocky woman in dull orange scrubs with some design on them came out of a side door. She held up a clipboard and squinted at the paper. My mother had already filled out some paperwork and turned it in. I realized it couldn't have been us because she writes with these big loopy letters… Unless Dad filled it out… he wrote in tiny cursive print that he could barely read.

"Scarlet?" The nurse called out, her voice tired. I sighed and tucked the magazine back in my bag. I struggled to stand before my mom came over and tugged me up. She ducked, bracing herself against my right shoulder, my dad under my left. Both of my parents were rather short, and they were both lean. I was taller than my mom and close to my dad. I had to weigh more than Mom, but I didn't know how muscled Dad was.

The nurse looked up, an almost skeptical look on her face. She scanned my ankle before turning and walking back through the door, expecting us to follow.

Jacob's POV

I rolled over, sleep evading me. After I'd dropped Scarlet off to be taken to the doctor, I took Sam and Emily home before driving home myself. As soon as I walked in the door and turned my phone on, Billy was already asleep, I had to answer multiple texts from Makayla, answering very little of the actual questions she'd asked and asking for Scarlet's number.

I'd walked to my room and received one last text before I could turn off my phone. It'd been from Paul, which made me think Makayla had put him up to it, but I gave up caring, telling him what had happened.

After the text sent I'd turned on a random playlist from my iPod and shed my clothing before lying out on the bed. It'd been a half hour, and still, no sleep. I grumbled and rolled over, wincing slightly as the uncomfortable bedsprings dug into my side. The springs weren't poking out of the bed, but they were getting close to wearing through the small twin mattress.

I was going to ask Billy, very politely, for a new bed tomorrow. He'd probably say 'whatever' and roll away to go visit Sue… which he was doing a lot lately. My phone buzzed on the dresser, reminding me I hadn't turned it off.

I sighed and got off the bed, walking toward to the dresser. I picked up my phone and waited while the message loaded. When it did, I saved the number in my phone and sent a quick text to both Makayla and Scarlet.

I turned off my phone and turned, going down the hallway toward the couch. I spread out along the couch, sighing happily as I sank into the overstuffed cushions. I tucked a throw pillow under my neck and fell asleep.

Scarlet's POV

I leaned back against the hospital bed. They'd already taken me to get an X-ray and now we were just waiting for the results. My mom had dozed off in the only chair in the room; Dad had gone home, preparing to pick us up in an hour or so.

I couldn't reach my bag to continue reading my magazine so I flipped through channels at random on the small TV. Finally, giving up on that, I pulled out my phone out of the pocket of my skinny jeans, which were on the chair next to me, and looked at some of the text messages. There were two new messages. One message from Makayla and the other from a number I didn't know.

Makayla had simply told me when she was coming over. I took a second and told her to come to the hospital, before tapping the next message.

B safe nd txt me in da mornin… no dat i wasnt lyin wen i said id b watevr u wanted me 2 b

I held back the smile that threatened to come to my face. I saved the number in my phone under jerk. While I messing with the settings, I went ahead and changed his ringtone, for both texts and calls, from 'default' to 'warning' which was the sound of a fire alarm with a robotic voice saying, "warning, warning, evacuate the vicinity immediately."

I also put a hazard sign for his photo before smiling, satisfied. A moment later, a nurse led a concerned looking Makayla into my room. She looked at my leg, then at my face.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I smiled at the nurse, who left, before nodding to Makayla. She sighed, obviously relieved. "Good… When Jacob told me what happened, I thought 'He must be downplaying, right?' but thankfully no…"

"Wait? Jacob told you?"

"Well… yeah…"

I leaned back into the pillow behind my shoulders, suddenly very tired of talking about him. He was a liar, just trying to placate me until he can leave me behind. Yeah, he was charming. Yeah, I felt some small, small, attraction to him. Sadly, I wanted to believe every word he told me, though I knew it would be pointless.

"Just…," She sighed, leaning her arms against my legs on the bed, "Just listen, Scar. He told me, err Paul, what you said to him. He's not faking anything… He told Paul how he feels about you too… He imp- feels like something could come out of this."

"He probably only said that because he knew that you would hear about it and go running to me." I rolled my eyes and reclined against the pillow, the plastic cover crinkling against my back.

"I don't think so. As it is… you're coming to my house tomorrow… ok?"

"Sure, Makayla," because I wasn't ballsy enough to say no.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness… I was rushing… The next chapter will be longer! I promise! Review! And tell me what you think!


	4. Quatre

"Please tell me you didn't…" I said, my eyes closed, holding back frustration.

"Oh… But I did." I opened my eyes to see the smile on Makayla's face was wicked. She thought she was sly. Hayley was on the couch in the living room, her head on Quil's lap as they watched some movie. Paul looked grumpy, sitting in a La-Z-boy chair.

On the love seat, sat Jacob. I glared at Makayla, before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the kitchen. "Why would you make him show up here? He seemed relieved to leave me behind last night."

"Because, like I said, he likes you," She grabbed my arm, yanking me back out to the living room, and pushing me onto the couch beside him and walking over to sit on Paul's lap. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side.

"How's your ankle?" He whispered in my ear.

"Fractured, like you said." I muttered between gritted teeth. I looked at the disgusting ugly black boot wrapped around my lower leg.

"How long do you have to wear it for?"

"I don't know for sure… Between 6 and 7 weeks, then I have to go back in for another X-ray to make sure it's healing properly."

"If you'd like I could-" Jacob's words were cut off as he was hit in the side of the head with a throw pillow.

"Dude, we're trying to watch a movie. Stuff it." Paul glared.

Jacob rolled his eyes, but stood, helping me off the couch. "Let's go for a walk." He said, a knowing smile on his face, like he had plans. I followed him out of the house, skeptical.

I resisted the urge to pull out my iPod and start playing Panic! at the disco's Camisado, which was my song of the day. Jacob slid his hand around mine, leading me to the nearby sidewalk. We started on an uncertain path towards the woods.

My boot thudded dully against the ground as I limped along beside Jacob, his hand still wrapped around mine. I winced as my boot hit the ground a little too hard, sending pain up my leg, a warning.

I didn't have time to think before Jacob had me in his arms again, carrying me to a nearby bench, hidden in the shade of the trees. It was out of sight of the road, yet still close to the sidewalk, and if you didn't know it was there, you probably wouldn't have seen it.

I sat down on the bench and tugged my hand out of his… or tried to. He sighed, his shoulders visibly slumping.

"Why don't you accept that I like you, Scarlet?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

"Because you could easily be faking it." I said, keeping my gaze on the green, fingerless, fish-net gloves covering my hands, which were on my lap.

I felt him shift closer to me, some of his body heat sinking through my hoodie and shirt. I turned, realizing my face was only a mere inch from his. "Let me prove it to you," he said, pressing his lips against mine hesitently.

I couldn't stop myself when my body turned toward him too, putting us closer together. Without permission, my lips parted, my tongue exploring his mouth, his exploring mine.

For a split second we both pulled away slightly, cooling down, but then Jacob nipped my bottom lip slightly. I felt his hands on my hips, guiding me so that I was straddling his lap.

I felt Jacob shift beneath me, stretching out along the bench, me on top of him. He moved one hand up from my hip, digging his fingers into my hair. Our mouths met again, and I felt him growl in his chest as I braced my hand against his chest, pushing myself up. We were both panting.

"Trial run… but only because my body doesn't think you're lying." I said between breaths.

He chuckled, a dark sound.

Jacob's POV

I could still taste her kiss in my mouth. I licked my lips, eyeing her as we walked down the sidewalk back toward Makayla's house. She'd agreed to a trial run which meant that I couldn't tell her anything about imprinting… not yet. So I wouldn't take her to the bonfire tonight… That would only scare her away.

I was tempted to back her against the house and makeout with her again, but we might be seen this time. I slid my arm around her waist, my hand resting on her hip, and pulled her toward me.

I let us into Kay's house, walking back into the living room to find Paul and Quil enjoying one of my latest favorite activities: making out with your imprint. Scarlet coughed awkwardly before sitting on the love seat. I sat down beside her, pulling her closer.

Makayla looked up and blushed, ever the hostess. Paul glared at me.

"How about a kitchen raid?" Hayley suggested, pulling Quil up and tugging him toward the other door. Paul followed close behind. Makayla stood and looked at us suspiciously, "Not on the couch."

Scarlet laughed and curled closer to my side. A few minutes later, Paul and Quil came back into the room, I could hear Makayla and Hayley shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Are you two, like, 'going steady' now?" Quil asked. I nodded, but I could feel Scarlet shake her head against my shoulder.

"Glad you lost that bet to Kay now, right Jake?" Paul asked, and I felt Scarlet stiffen against my arm.

"A bet?" She whispered. I glared harshly at Paul.

I stood and led Scarlet to the long hall. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at me.

"A bet? You went out with me because you lost a bet? I knew it." She hissed the last words between gritted teeth.

"No, Lette… I…"

"Lette? Whose Lette?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Uh… you… I don't like the nickname Scar so I decided to call you Lette."

She shook her head before turning towards the door. And I'd just gotten her to agree.

"Lette, don't go… I went out with you because I lost a bet, yes, but that was before I knew I'd… ugh." I followed her out the door and gently grabbed her arm, spinning her face me.

I took a step back, so did she, until she was against the house. I slid my hands down to her hips, slanting my lips harshly against hers.

There was only one way to explain this to her… I had to go against what I'd decided earlier… Tonight we were going to the bonfire.

Scarlet's POV

I let my head fall back, moaning into Jacob's mouth. I fisted my hands in the material of his shirt, pulling him closer. He growled, lifting me so my legs were wrapped around his waist, my back still braced against the wall.

This seemed to be the only way he tried to convince me of stuff, but I was mostly ok with that.

He pulled away from me, his breath harsh as he whispered, "I have to go… Stay here with Makayla and I'll see you tonight." Reluctantly, he set me down before turning to leave.

"Jacob?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah?" He turned back slightly.

"What does Lette mean? It sounds french or something." He smiled, a goofy grin and shrugged before running off. I walked back to Makayla and Hayley's door.

Makayla was gonna get it. She'd insisted that the only clean thing available was a pair of dark blue short shorts… like barely covering my butt, short shorts.

She'd also given me a dark green tank top and a small brown jacket that barely went down to cover my boobs when I zipped it up and had no sleaves whatsoever.

Makayla and Hayley on the other hand were wearing matching jeans and hoodies. Makayla seemed gleeful that I was going to the bonfire with them. Hayley… not so much.

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" I overheard her whisper to Makayla.

"Positive… Scar can deal with it." Makayla grabbed a small purse and slung it over her shoulder. It had Jack Skeleton on it and I smiled, shrugging my Zero bag up from the couch.

A car honked outside and Makayla led the way outside, a hand hooked to my wrist, tugging me outside after. Hayley smiled, worried, and followed.

"Scar gets shotgun!" Makayla announced. I rolled my eyes, but climbed into the front seat of Jacob's jeep. He sat behind the wheel, his body turned towards me. He looked worried.

The only person who seemed excited about me going with them was Makayla. I smiled at him and he sighed before turning and directing the car back onto the road.

When we got on the highway, one his hands slipped from the wheel and Jacob leaned to the side, his hand resting against my thigh. I blushed and looked at him. His eyes were on the road, but a smirk was on his lips.

I looked out the window, watching the trees blur by and smiling to myself. I didn't realize the car had stopped moving until Jacob's hand slid from my thigh.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He leaned his chair back, so he was almost laying down. I couln't stop the giggle that escaped my throat.

"It's not even close to sunset yet… We have plenty of time…" I looked up and saw Makayla and Hayley walking across the cracked pavement toward a part of the beach were people were collecting driftwood, through the window.

Jacob leaned up slightly, capturing my lips with his. One of his arms twined around my waist and pulled me closer, so that I was laying on top of him.

He broke from the kiss, pushing back, his eyes rested on the zipper to the jacket/vest/thing Makayla had let me borrow.

"You know, you shouldn't zip this up…" he smiled at me. I gave him a curious look. The hand not holding me against him, came up, tugging the zipper of the jacket down until the thing hung open. "It only attracts more attention to your chest, a chest only I can touch."

Before I could respond, Jacob ducked down and I felt him start licking a trail up, from the bottom edge of my collarbone, along the side of my neck. He bit gently on my earlobe, making me moan.

Suddenly, he tensed, I could hear snickering outside the car, before a knock sounded on the door. "Sam wants you out here, Jake…"

Jacob scowled , but lifted his chair back up, and helped me sit back in my seat. I fixed the jacket, zipping it back up, and adjusted the tank top.

Jacob got out of the jeep, closed the door behind him, and stalked over to my door, opening it and helping me out. He glared at the 2 guys who were beside the car.

One held up his hands, muttered, "don't kill the messenger," and they both walked back to the beach. Jacob scowled after them, before placing a hand at my waist and leading me toward the beach.

Jacob left me with Emily and some other girls before going to help Sam with the fire.

As I helped prepare the food, some other people showed up, some helping to cook, others helping gather wood. The fire circle was filled with wood, but they were still collecting, adding to a small pile for later. Someone started grilling burgers and hot dogs.

An arm wrapped around my waist, making me want to jump. I looked back, seeing Jacob holding a plate piled high with food.

"Go sit down…" Emily waved us back towards where Sam was lighting the fire, "after you eat, Billy will explain… things."

Jacob led me to a old lawn chair that surrounded the fire. Jacob scarfed down the whole plate of food in the time it took me to eat a burger. Everyone was laughing and joking around until an older man cleared his throat.

It is finally done! I'm sorry it took me so long. My computer was temporarily… disdained (my little brother threw it at a wall) This was so short to makeup for the fact that it took me so long to update. Love you guys! R&R!


	5. cinq

A/N: Do you know how many problems your laptop has if it runs into a wall at a very high speed? A lot… Should be better now though…. (Let's hope!)

Disclaimer: Own it? I do not.

Scarlet's POV

As the older guy went on, his words sinking in, I leaned farther away from Jacob's side, despite the cold. I felt like my chest was closing in on me.

So this was how he finished his joke? He lost a bet, went out with a fat girl, and tries to pull a practical joke to end their first date. Well, in this case, one will definitely be a lonely number. I wasn't gonna fall for his jokes. I wasn't that stupid. He and his buddies would laugh at something else tomorrow, but it wouldn't be me.

I waited politely for the man to finish, not even listening any more. How much were they paying him or was this a reservation wide tradition. Every month or so they'd round up new kids and try and pull this lame trick? How many kids actually fell for it?

As soon as the man finished I stood, glaring at Jacob before giving him a brief goodbye and walking back out to the parking lot. I didn't want to talk to Sam or Emily either, so I would walk home. I didn't care how far away it was.

I heard dull footsteps follow me across the sand. I waited until I was far away from the people before turning to confront Jacob.

Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips lightly against my mine. I stood for a second, shocked, before pulling back.

"You know, that's now always gonna work." I glared up at him. He shrugged. "I can't believe you thought I would listen to this."

He visually slumped, "so you don't believe it."

"Oh, don't tell me I'm the first person to not believe your little prank." I heard my voice and was shocked to hear the malice lacing it.

He looked up, "it wasn't a joke."

"Oh, so you expect me believe that stuff?" I crossed my arms.

He ran his hand through his hair. "What if I can prove it to you?"

I snorted. "Fine, if you can prove it to me, then I'll do whatever you say for the rest of my life. Prove to me that you can change into some animal." He snagged my arm and pulled me towards the woods.

I rolled my eyes, stopping by the edge of the tree line and looking back out at the cars. When I turned back, I saw Jacob tugging his shirt over his head. I couldn't stop the breath catching in my throat. He was better then I'd thought. I turned my back to him quickly, spinning before I could drool.

I felt a puff of hot air against the back of my neck. I turned slowly, facing Jacob only to see it wasn't him. A large, russet wolf stood behind me. I had to fight a shriek.

I turned back quickly, covering my eyes. I heard a slight popping noise before Jacob's arms closed around my sides.

"Fine, you win… j-just give me time to… to get over the fact that you're a-" Before I could speak Jacob had pulled me back into the trees and turned me to face, our lips meeting harshly. He bit my lower lip softly before pulling back to look at me.

"Never call me a monster." I couldn't say anything. I felt bad about a few previous thoughts, when I thought he tricked people, a logically deductible idea from the facts I was given.

"How much of what my dad said were you actually listening to?" Jacob whispered. I thought back to the stories told, freezing suddenly.

"So… when you meet your 'imprint' you feel attached to her, right?" I asked, looking up at him, thinking this is what he'd meant. He nodded, "When you meet her you can't say no, basically."

"Um, yes but when we meet them we don't want to say no." He said, his hands wrapped around my wrists. I braced my back against the rough bark of the tree behind me.

"So, you're basically warning me… When you meet this girl, it'll be like I never existed?" I looked away from his eyes.

"No, no that's not it at all." He shook his head.

"Then what is it?" I gasped, frustrated.

"I'm imprinted on you." He whispered softly. At first, I swore I'd heard wrong. He'd imprinted on me? Me? I took a shaky breath before letting my racing brain slow, settling on one sentence to do next.

I used his grip on my wrists to pull him closer, standing on tiptoe. He automatically leaned down, our lips meeting. I gasped as his hands tightened, pulling me as close as possible. My lips parted at his command.

His hands released my wrists and I slid them around his neck. His hands left a blazing trail, slowly going up my thigh, stopping at the hem of my shirt, asking.

We separated, breathing heavily. "Yes," I breathed out harshly, "yes, take what's yours."

He smiled at me. "I won't do that. I won't take you out here, in the woods, but just wait. If I get near you in an enclosed area, run."

I blushed, "never." He smiled, pulling my wrist as he led me out to the parking lot. Once again, I found myself climbing into the front seat of his jeep, which was much too tall for me. I pulled the seat belt around and leaned back into the plush seat.

"So, how do you feel about this?" Jacob asked, getting into the seat beside me. I looked over at him and thought for a minute while he started the jeep.

"I'm not sure… You'll have to let me sleep on it I guess. I wouldn't trust anything I feel right now… I think I'm still in shock… You should probably sleep on it too… Just so you can make sure you're not just imagining the feeling."

I kept my gaze on my thighs, waiting for the easy acceptance that would assure me his feelings were imaginary. I felt a hand grip the bottom of my chin and turn my face towards him.

"I don't need to sleep on it. I've known it since the moment I met your eyes yesterday when you were hiding behind your dad's shoulder." His gaze burned into mine with a scary intensity.

I blinked and pulled away slightly, "alright, I think I believe you… but for now can you just take me home? I want time to think, even if you don't."

He sighed but released my chin and turned back to the steering wheel, shifting gears and pressing the gas slightly.

I zoned out while he drove, thinking about how likely his story was. Obviously he couldn't have faked the… the… giant wolf. He probably wouldn't have faked the stories at the bonfire… Though this explained Hayley and Makayla's strange nicknames.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when he started playing a familiar song. I looked over to see my iPod still hooked up to the dock in his radio.

I glared at his profile, "you kept my iPod."

He smirked, "no… you left it… I didn't touch it… except for looking through your songs to discover that we have a similar taste in music." He glanced at me.

"You're a sneak." I grumbled, looking back at the window.

"You were thinking… What about?"

"About how in the world you could be tricked into believing you could like a girl like me. I'm not exactly the pretty type."

"I know you're not pretty, because you're beautiful."

I rolled my eyes, "and you're delusional, only further proving how false these feelings could be."

He growled softly, but instead of arguing he reached forward and unhooked my iPod. He handed it back to me and hit a few more buttons. A song I didn't know came on.

"What's this?" I asked.

"What makes you beautiful by One Direction. I heard it this morning and thought of you." His words were overlapped by the lead singer suddenly singing 'you don't know you're beautiful.' I rolled my eyes.

"So you just burned it onto a CD and put it in your jeep?"

He nodded, glancing at me as I reached forward, hitting the next button. I laughed as the next song filled the car. "Really? Katy Perry?"

"What? E.T. is a good song… At least, before she remade it with that one guy." He said, defensive.

"And I agree, but I think you had secret motive in picking this song..." I looked at him, smiling, "yeah… I've heard the song plenty of times… and no I don't wanna walk on your wavelength."

He winced at my words, "I don't want you to walk on it… but don't think I'm trying to pressure you or anything… Take your time… Like I said, if you don't want me to be your boyfriend, then I can be a friend, or even just someone to protect you, though it may be difficult after I've already kissed you."

He pulled the jeep into my driveway. I smiled at him, "you're like the boyfriend every girl wants…" I turned my body towards him, taking off my seatbelt.

"Even you?" He raised his hand, the palm resting against my cheek.

I couldn't help it when my face leaned into his palm. I looked at him, reaching my hand back towards the door, "Nope, that guy is too good to be true." I smirked, opening the door and getting out of the jeep. I limped my way to the front door before Jacob pulled out of the driveway.

I let myself in, checking the clock on the way to the stairs. It'd been past ten when we'd left the beach, meaning my parents were already in bed.

I walked up the stairs, passing up the second floor for my room on the top level. I striped out of my clothes and tugged on some loose pajama pants and a tank top. I kicked the other clothes to the side, by a small pile of boxes and walked over to my bed just as I heard a soft clink.

I rolled my shoulders, shrugging off the sound and then it happened again. No… No… he wouldn't… I walked over one of three windows in my room and opened it, looking down. Jacob smiled up at me.

"Don't worry… I parked my jeep a few blocks away, you're parents won't know I'm here… unless you don't let me up… If you don't then I'll sleep on the ground in this one spot."

I glared down at him, but since he hadn't given me much of a choice… I turned and walked back down to the front door.

As soon as I undid the locks, Jacob opened the door and walked into my house. He shut the door again behind him and reached out, pulling me against his chest.

"Did I mention it hurts almost pysically for me to be away from you?" I whispered. I shook my head and pulled back. He leaned down and brushed his lips gently agianst mine.

I turned away to hide my flushed cheeks and led him upstairs to my room. I heard the solid snap of the door's lock clicking into place. Jacob put his hands on my hips, pulling me back so I was leaning backward against him.

I felt his warm breath against the bottom of my ear and shuddered. Before anything else could happen, I pushed away, going to my bed and stretching out.

Jacob, getting my point, smiled and walked to the other side of my bed. I felt the bed shift as he lay down and rolled over. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my back flush against his stomach. I couldn't help the small gasp as I felt his muscles pressing against my flesh.

He snickered before leaning forward and whispering in my ear, "go to sleep my Lette."

My body obeyed, though my mind was thinking of plenty of other stuff to do instead. I closed my eyes and darkness swalled my conciousness.


	6. six

**Disclaimer: If only, if only… If only I owned it, but sadly, it is not to be.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Scarlet's POV**

When I woke, I was confused. My dad had always kept the house super cold, so the cool air against my face was not what surprised me. The fact that my back was much warmer than usual did.

I had forgotten that Jacob had gone to sleep with me. When I shifted to look back at him, he inhaled suddenly, his eyelids fluttering open.

Sometime during the night he'd rolled onto his back, on arm still tucked under my side.

"You're thinking again… I'm learning not to like it when you think." His voice was rough from sleep as he whispered the words.

I laughed lightly, quietly and pushed my hand against the side of his chest, "you need to go… What if my parents…"

"They left the house. They were gonna come in here and I was ready to duck under your bed, but they decided it was best to leave you alone. They said they had to go shopping."

"Oh… the super-hearing… forgot about that." I blushed.

The hand under my side suddenly wrapped around me, tugging me closer. He crashed his lips against mine, no soft and gentle.

We broke apart, panting and he started nibbling a trail along my jaw. I moaned and tried to roll away. He stopped, looking up at me.

"What if… last night I'd decided that I only want you to be my friend?"

"I told you. I'd try to resist, but having already tasted your kiss… besides… you didn't"

He grinned before going back to my neck. I felt his teeth scrape the small sensitive spot under my ear. I moaned, loader than before. I didn't tell my body to, but it responded in its own way.

My hips rolled forward, grinding against his, making him groan and scrape his teeth against that spot again.

I pulled back, a thought occurring to me. I looked down at him. His eyes seemed to spark up at me.

"How many times have you… uh… done this? Like gotten this far with a girl? I can't be your first."

He blushed, but instead of answering, he ducked down to attack the weak spot on my neck again. I managed to stop a moan and push him away again.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Only cause you won't wanna hear the answer."

"But I _do_ want to, otherwise asking you would've been pointless."

"Just be glad I'm not Paul… he's slept with-"

"I don't care about Paul. How do I know that you didn't think you were imprinted with another girl until you slept with her and discovered you'd simply mistaken lust for love?"

Jacob grabbed my hand harshly and pressed my palm against his chest, over his heart, "How many times do we have to have this conversation? I've never felt this way before and it will _not_ fade over time. I'm not mistaken about this." His voice lowered to a growl, "you're my imprint. The heart you feel beating under you hand belongs to-"

"No. Stop. I've known you for two days. If you say that you love me or that I own your heart, I won't be able to return the gesture. I'm still in shock here."

"But," he leaned closer, "it's true. It's all true."

"Jacob?" I sighed.

"What?" He leaned closer still.

"You need to leave."

"but-"

"No. I need to think and you need to go. Call me tonight." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off, "if I'm your imprint,"

"You are."

"Then you need to go so I can think." He looked down, sighing, before standing to leave. Despite my orders, I kept expecting him to say something impossibly sweet, but the next time I looked up he was gone. I paced to my window to see him disappearing into the woods.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water, gulping it. After, I rinsed out my cup before walking to the living room and sitting on the couch, knowing I was only procrastinating the inevitable. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and my phone from my jacket, flung over the back of the couch, stretching out my legs to both ends of the cushions.

I flipped through a few channels and settled on a stupid comedy show before giving up and pressing the mute button. I needed to do this. I scrolled down the list of contacts on my phone until I found Sam's name.

He answered after the fourth ring, "Hey Scar. How are you?"

"Hey Sam… Can I talk to Emily?"

"What's the matter? You can ask me anything."

"I just want a few insurances… insurances I can't really get from you."

"Tell me Scar. Besides, Emily isn't around."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine… How long does this… imprinting thing last? Before it fades anyway? A-and how does he know it's… real? That's he hasn't mistaken something else for it?"

"It never fades." Sam's answer was sharp, absolute. "It will always be there for him. You'll never have to doubt his love. He'll always be yours for forever. Also, you can't mistake something else for imprinting, Scar. You just… know… Don't doubt him, never doubt it when he speaks about imprinting… We don't speak lightly about it, Scar."

I was slightly dumbstruck by Sam's intense spiel. I waited for an 'unless,' or an 'except for,' or even an 'if,' but there were none. I mumbled something about calling him later and ended the call. There was no way it was definite.

In order to avoid most thought processes for a while, I decided it would be best to go to my room and start unpacking some more. I took care of the clothes left spread around from Hayley and Macayla before starting in on the boxes.

I hung my T-shirts up in the closet along with the two dresses I had. I folded up some jeans and stuffed them into the third drawer on my dresser before going over to my stereo. A mixed CD was in the player, but I was tired of it, so I dug around until I found my latest Breaking Benjamin CD and popped it into place, hitting the play button.

I hummed along as I hung up a few more shirts. I found a box mostly filled with socks. I just groaned and pushed it off to the side to deal with later. I ripped open another box to find my other bras. I quickly shoved them into the top drawer of my dresser and dug deeper into the box, full out singing to the song now. I was on a roll.


	7. set

**A/N:**

I know I'm a horrible author right now... *hides* Don't hate me please.. I've just gained access to a computer on a regular basis... I'll be doing my best to update all (and I mean ALL) of my stories for quite a while... I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: It ain't mine

Jacob's POV

"Are you sure you can't just tell her?" Sam asked me, looking down. "I know your ashamed of those things now, but I also know Scar well enough to know she won't drop it until you tell her."

"I kinda figured... I'm gonna try and get up the nerve to tell her tonight." I looked down.

"Good. But for now, you're late. Go patrol." Sam motioned toward the door. He wasn't gonna be out there today, because Emily wanted some alone time with him.

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed and headed outside, waiting for the cover of trees to drop my cutoffs and phase. I didn't bother tying the shorts to my ankle or anything, because I knew I'd end up coming back to Sam's before I changed back anyway.

_Good to see ya!_ I heard Quil in my head and rolled my eyes. It was just him, Jared, and I out today.

_Shut up, Quil. Have you two decided who gets to patrol where today?_ I knew the thought was mostly aimed at Jared.

_Yeah, you'll be taking the west side mostly. Jared's gonna do east and I'll be taking up north... Brady, Collin, and Seth are at the beach so we shouldn't have to bother checking the south_. Quil said, semi-mockingly.

_And for that comment, I think you should take the south side too, Quil. You know the rules, patrol everywhere no matter what._ Jared spoke up. I knew he didn't really care, but it was fun to torture Quil anyway. Quil groaned in defeat and began his run, just flashing images as he passed. I saw a glimpse of Scar's road and wanted to run toward her.

Jared began his run, though it didn't take him long to meet up with where Quil had started. He was only there for roughly a half hour before he dropped out to go find Kim. I wanted to growl.

_So how'd Scar react last night?_ Quil asked me.

_She thought it was a practical joke, but I fixed it. Everything's cool now._ I brushed it off. He didn't need to know everything.

_That's not what Makayla was telling Hayley and I this morning. _Quil said. I couldn't stop the growl that erupted from my chest. Was Scar spilling everything to Makayla? I immediately veered off my path, knowing I'd already overlapped into the south border anyway. I headed straight back for Scar's house. I would ask what was going on.

_Chill dude. I was only kidding. Nothing was said... Besides, you don't have pants._ Quil spoke quickly, getting my attention. I grumbled, but realized he was right.

_Skip ahead and take the south border now, Quil. _I commanded before heading back to Sam's house. I didn't even stop to tie the shorts to my ankle, just grabbed them in my teeth and ran straight through to Scar's backyard. Ignoring any further comments from Quil, I phased and tugged the shorts on. I walked around to see her parents were both still gone.

Smirking, I opened the front door. I followed the most recent scent trail upstairs and smiled. She was humming along with some music and working to unpack boxes. I stepped forward and she froze before turning to face me.

"Hey," I scratched the back of my neck.

Scarlet's POV

"Hey." I smiled back at him. "I didn't think you'd come back so soon."

"I told you already, it hurts physically to stay away from you." He said, looking down slightly. He reached forward slightly, like he wanted to grab me, but pulled back his arm. "I thought you might wanna know. Yes, I've, uih... had sex with other girls before, but I'm imprinted now and I would never dream of betraying you."

I blushed at his words, but stepped forward, letting his arms wrap around my waist as he hugged me. "And so you know," his breathed fanned against the top of my head, "I've never felt this way about anybody... I can't feel this way about anybody else. When I see my future now, I can't see it without you."

"Oh..." I breathed roughly against his chest. He pulled me back before bending down to press his lips against mine.

"Do you believe me now?" He murmured into the kiss.

I smiled, "If I say maybe will you keep trying to convince me?"

**A/N:** yes I know, horrible place to end the chapter, but after being gone for so long, I'm still getting back into the swing of things. I got on here and saw a few comments on earlier chapters and I was all like 'aww, they do care.' So thank you for the supporting comments. They're the reason I got up the nerve to write this chapter... I'm sorry... I'll probably be looking into updating this chapter tomorrow and if not then I will sometime before wednesday, the 4th of July!


End file.
